Caught In The Middle
by Mandy Michelle
Summary: What happens when a normal girl has to leave her friends and move halfway across the country to Boston? While shes there she meets a cute blonde boy, Cody. She meets his friends that includes his equally cute twin brother Zack. Both boys fall for her!uhoh
1. Chapter 1: WAKE UP!

_Chapter 1: WAKE UP! _

_"Here we go..." _Mandy thinks as her alam clock goes off for the fifth time. _"School. Woohoo."_

"**AMANDA!" **Her mom, Michelle, yells. "**WAKE UP! YOU ARE ****GOING**** TO BE LATE ON YOUR FIRST DAY!!"**

Mandy groans and mumbles "I was late alot at my OLD school. Whats so special about THIS one?"

"**AMANDA MICHELLE COMSTOCK GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THAT BED!"**

"But **MMMMMOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYY!!!!!!" **Mandy groaned. "Can't you just call the school and tell them... I don't know make something up, like, I had trouble finding clothes cuz we just moved in or something?"

"NO! GET UP!"

Reluctantly Mandy dragged herself out of bed and got dressed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once at the kitchen table her older (obnoxious) brother says:

"What took ya so long huh?"

"Oh shut up! Leave me alone Daniel!"

"Both of you cool it it! I do NOT want to hear it!" scolded their mom

"I bet Boston has ugly guys... I miss Minnesota. We had cute guys..." Mandy complained

"Wanna know what I bet? I bet you'll have a new friend and a new crush by the end of the day." her mom says.

"Ya right."

"No you are really good at making friends."

"Not really."

"Oh please Manda" her 15 year old brother Dan says "Everyday back in Buffalo you came bursting through the door after school going on and on about how you made a new friend today'"

Mandy zoned out thinking about all of her friends back in Buffalo

_FLASHBACK: _

Mandy is sitting in the cafiteria of Buffalo Community Middle School with all of her closest friends she has a depressed look on her face.

"Guys, I-I-I--"

"SPIT IT OUT WOMAN!" shouts Tim.

"I'm...moving..."

"WHAT?!" all her friends yelled

"To Boston..."

"BOSTON?!"

"Ya..." Mandy beaks down crying and Rachel embraces her in a hug. Mandy is now sobbing into Rachels sweatshirt.

"You can't move! YOU JUST CANT!" Rachelle screams before bursting into tears. **(A/N RACHELLE AND RACHEL ARE DIFFERENT PEOPLE)**

"You can always move in with me!" Chelsey offers.

Mandy forces a short laugh.

"OR ME!!" all of her friends (exept Tim) **(A/N HAHA)** offer.

Most of her friends by now are crying.

"Oh my God." Tim mutters

_FLASHBACK INTERUPTED_

"Mandy? Are you crying?" Dan interupts

"Uhm" Mandy says as she uses her sleeve to wipe her eyes "I'm f-fine"

"You're gonna miss your bus. As your caring older br-"

"Shut up! You are only older by a year get over yourself!" Mandy interupted

"Well _someone_ is a little irritable **(A/N SP?)** this morning."

"Whatever unlike you i can't handle being draggged away from my friends as well as you can so just do me a favor and SHUT UP!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

mmk so that was just a little thing that i thought up to kinda introduce the family. its not too good and this is my first fanfic so plz be nice in your reveiws!


	2. Chapter 2: Yum a blondie!

OK Her first day before school starts...

_Chapter 2: Yum a blondie :)_

_"I'm confused already" _thinks Mandy as she walks into the school and heads in the direction she thinks her locker is.

"'Scuse me?" She asks as she taps a blonde kid on the sholder.

"Can I help you?" He asks.

"Uh ya. Can you tell me where this locker is?" She asks as she points to a number on her scheldule.

"Oh that's right next to where and my brothers lockers are. In fact thats right next to my locker! C'mon I'll show you."

"Ok cool."

They begin walking in silence until the blonde boy breaks the awkward silence.

"I'm Cody by the way"

"Mandy" comes her reply while shes looking at her feet.

"Something wrong?" he asks.

"No." Mandy mutters.

"Lieing is a sin you know." Cody says playfully.

Mandy gave the surprisingly attractive boy a playful shove and decides "_What would it hurt to fess up to an almost complete stranger?" _So she tells him how she just moved here from Minnesota and she left a ton of friends and she thinks it'll be hard to make new ones.

Cody leans in and gives her a side hug.

"Thanks?" Mandy says quite confused.

"Dont worry you've already made one friend"

"Really who?" Mandy joked

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the two got to Mandy's locker she started to feel... nausiated **(A/N I REALLY HAVE NO CLUE HOW TO SPELL THAT)**

"Uhm Cody?"

"Yup?"

"I don't feel so-" after saying just that much Mandy threw up all over Cody's shoes!

"Well then..." Cody said looking down at his shoes.

Mandy began to apoligize profusly. **(A/N DANG I CAN'T SPELL...)**

"Mandy, Mandy, Mandy calm down lets just get you to the nurse ok?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry i know its kinda boring right now but trust me it gets better :)


	3. Chapter 3: Dear Diary

_Chapter 3: Dear Diary_

_Mandy italics _**Cody Bold**

_Dear Diary,_

_OH MY GAWD I met the cutest sweetest boy today! His locker is right next to mine! His name is Cody. He was wearing a sweater vest though... I wonder if hes a geek... I don't care! He's awesome! And I bet he can help me with my homework if he is haha. Well phone's ringing i bet its for me!_

**Dear Diary,**

**I met a girl today, Mandy, she's really nice... and she's pretty. She was dressed kind of like a prep though she was wearing a pink aeropostle sweatshirt and jeans. She just moved to Boston from Minnesota. Knowing Zack he might try to go after her but he hates preps so I'm not too worried about it. Well dinner time!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

yup its short and still boring it gets way better trust me!


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting The Gang

_Chapter 4: Meeting the Gang:_

"Hey Mandy!" Cody said exitedly

"Uh hey Cody. Whats going on? What are you so exited about?" Mandy asked while digging through her already messy locker.

"You."

"Me? What did I do?"

"Nothing. I'm going to introduce you to my friends!"

_"Oh gosh I hope they aren't geeks..." _Mandy thought.

_Mandys POV:_

Me and Cody(sigh) started walking and we came to a group of kids all absorbed in their own conversations.

"Guys. _Guys!_ GUYS! **GUYS!**" Cody yelled.

The group stopped talking and starred at me and Cody.

"Who's this?" A boy... who looks exactly like Cody... oh wait I'm guessing it's his brother... asks.

"Guys, this is Mandy. Mandy this is my brother Zack" He guestures toward the other blonde boy "This is Max" he points to a girl... dressed like a guy?? Oh well. "this is Tapeworm" he points to a tall odd looking boy with bushy hair.

"Tapeworm?" I said raising an eyebrow.

All at once the group started telling me a story. It was kind of hard to figure out but it was something about a lot of hot dogs or something.

"This is Bob and Warren" Cody says pointing to a red-headed kid and some kid with his face in a math book.

_"Ok Warren is a geek. The others seem ok though" _Mandy thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry that i didnt update when i said i would! ive been sick with the flu for the past week so i was planning on doing it the other day but my mom was on the computer all day!


End file.
